Acts of Love
by justmovingon
Summary: After Will learned that Jack had been captured, he set out to rescue him, but he finds Jack not in the way he had hoped... two chapters, complete
1. Chapter 1

After Jack Sparrow got his Pearl back, he'd sailed off toward the horizon and left Will and Elizabeth to get married. It would've worked out nicely – except for the fact that Elizabeth was in love with Norrington. She'd said, "My heart belongs to him, Will. I'm sorry," and Will was surprisingly not heartbroken. He'd then admitted that he, too, was in love with another and he and Elizabeth had separated on excellent terms.

Jack would visit Port Royal once a month – twice if he needed supplies – to visit Will. They'd spend a few days together, talking, drinking; anything that struck their fancy.

Will sat down on his bed, exhausted after a long day of work. He'd had seven orders to fill for some rather prominent members of society, and he'd figured he couldn't take a break. But it was all done now. After all, he'd need his sleep if he was to keep Jack company tomorrow when he came in to port.

After undressing and blowing out the candle at his bedside, He dozed off to sleep almost immediately.

When the young blacksmith woke, he saw that it was the middle hours of the morning and realized that he'd probably do well to get down to the docks and wait for the Black Pearl to come to port. He washed his face with cold water from a basin, dried off, and locked the blacksmith's shoppe after him.

As Will got down to Port, he was just in time to see the black sails of the familiar ship come into view.

Smiling, Will walked down to the dock and watched as Gibbs laid out the long plank and walked down it, followed by most of the crew. Spotting Will, Gibbs nodded curtly and walked over to him.

"Mr. Turner," he greeted.

"Gibbs, where's Jack?" Will asked, looking up at the ship. "Is he still on board?"

Gibbs hesitated before saying, "Jack… well, after we left last month, we were sort of ambushed, and well – they've got him."

Will's stomach dropped a few inches. "Is he dead?"

"No, no, they took him to prison… said they'll either have him or the Black Pearl. You know Jack; he'd take his own life to see the Pearl 'happy'. So he was forcibly taken. We spent a great deal of time trying to get him out, but that place was guarded solid. We figured you might help us, lad. Come up with a plan, seeing as we're not exactly the cleverest of men."

During Gibbs' speech, Will had grown paler and began formulating a plan. They were surely torturing Jack, asking him where the Pearl was…

"Is he ok, though? Did they hurt him?" Will asked, panicked for Jack's health.

Gibbs morosely replied, "We fear so, lad. They left the crew alone, but that night, when we were resting at the other side of the island…" His voice grew worried. "We heard him screaming. They're torturing him."

Will's anxiety heightened. "Well, come on!" he nearly shouted, running up the plank and onto the Pearl. "We have to get him!"

And within an hour, they were set off for the island prison where they knew Jack's days were numbered.

"Okay, do you all know what to do, then?" Will asked after repeating the plan to the crew. They nodded and went to their positions on the ship.

Will looked up at the prison again, knowing that Jack was kept in the bottom because he was a pirate. His part was the most dangerous by far – he had to sneak behind the guards with only a sword and wait until Pintel and Ragetti created a diversion long enough for Will to find Jack.

He made his way off the Pearl and silently motioned for the men to follow him. They did so, keeping as quiet as possible as they descended the stairs and heard the guards' voices nearby.

"…think he hasn't had enough torture yet," one man was saying to the other.

"Who, the pirate?" The other man's voice was heard. "We've roughed him up in every way possible; especially in the head. Remember how he broke down that second week? Must've been unconscious for hours."

Will's stomach churned with anger as the men continued speaking.

"Did you see what the boss did to him last night?"

"No, what?" The man's voice sounded eager.

The second man shuddered before replying, "I was there for a few minutes… almost finished my shift, too, when he started. Didn't want to watch."

Will could only imagine at what he was referring to. Then he heard the unmistakable sounds of a diversion at the other side of the twisted corridor and the men exchanged glances before running off towards the noise.

Will silently made his way down the row of cells, glancing in each one to see if Jack was there. Finally, he spotted the pirate in a chamber near the end, crouched in a corner and staring at the ceiling. He made no movement as Will worked the lock and stepped inside the cell.

"Jack?" Will expected him to jump up and run back to the Pearl… but not this.

When the pirate heard his name, he turned his head towards Will and murmured, "Don't…hurt..me."

Will furrowed his brow in worry and stepped closer to Jack, crouching down in front of him.

"Jack… it's me, Will. I've… do you remember me?" he asked, suddenly recalling that they'd tortured Jack's mind as well.

Jack looked confused for a moment before saying, "Will… yes, I… oh -" he groaned and clutched his head, screwing his eyes shut.

Will frowned again and gently squeezed Jack's forearm in what he thought was a comforting manner, but Jack bit back a sudden choked sob and said, "Please… please, don't hurt me. I've had enough… please…" he begged Will, forcing him onto his legs while Jack himself wiped away the tears that had formed in his eyes. "The rest of them hurt me… told me things… and I'll make it good for you, Will, I –" He got to his knees and fumbled with the buttons on Will's breeches.

Will's veins surged with anger, finally realizing what sort of mental trauma they'd put Jack through.

"No, Jack, no," he started, getting back to his knees so they were eye to eye; "I don't want that. I've come here to get you out."

"No – you're lying – that's what they told me when they… and they lied!" the pirate cried out, panicked. "I promise I'll make it good for you – just… please don't hit me." Will had never heard this man beg, and it hurt to see him like this.

"_No, Jack_!" the young man said firmly, making Jack whimper and clutch his head. "I am your friend. I would _never_ do that to you. I'm here to get you out and back to the Black Pearl… Do you remember her, Jack?"

"I'm going back to the Pearl?" he breathed, happiness swelling inside him - the happiness that was saved for the Pearl and for when he saw Will.

The young man nodded and held out his hand. "Come on, we don't have much time."

When Jack boarded the Black Pearl, he was greeted with lots of noise. His crew had rum out and was quickly making their way towards them.

Jack froze in his tracks as he was clapped on the back numerous times and had his hand shook vigorously. A chill went up his spine and his mind dragged up memories of being touched, and he whimpered and drew back, feeling very trapped. He looked round at Will, eyes round and fearful. He was scared. Will nodded reassuringly and turned toward the crew.

"Come here, the lot of you!" he said firmly, going to the other side of the ship. The crew followed.

"Listen," Will began quietly. The crew leaned in to listen. "The people over at the prison played with his mind for 30 days, along with… other methods of torture. He feels vulnerable and trapped when anybody touches him."

The crew looked worried. They stole a glance at Jack, who was looking up at the helm.

"So can you all keep your distance for a while, please? I know that he's your Captain, but…" Will trailed off.

Gibbs nodded. "Of course. We're all loyal to Cap'n Jack, aren't we, lads?"

Everyone nodded. Will went back to Jack and said, "Jack? Do you want to go into your cabin?"

He nodded and said, "It's that way, I remember." He pointed down the stairs and walked towards them, closely followed by the young blacksmith.

-

When Jack was in his bed, Will cautiously sat down next to him and said, "How are you feeling?"

Jack looked down at his hands and mumbled, "I'm alright… but…"

"What?" the blacksmith asked quietly, still concerned about the way the men had been treating him.

"They told me that… that I'd never be able to see the Pearl again, or any people, or anybody until I went mad…" he furrowed his brow and continued, "Then they'd hit me or tie me up or –"

Will made to comfort Jack, but the pirate continued, "And I didn't like it, Will. I didn't like being told I'd have to… pleasure them, but if it's what you want…" he said this very desperately, "I can make it good for you, Will, just please don't hit me or hand me around –"

Will's heart broke as Jack said this. "No, I don't want that from you…" he said softly. "Please believe me, Jack?"

Jack didn't look up.

"Jack, look at me."

He did.

"Say you believe me."

He choked on his words as he said them. "I believe you."

Will slowly reached out a hand and closed it over Jack's. Jack seemed to stiffen slightly, but relaxed when he looked into Will's eyes. Will brought their hands up and pressed them against his own chest.

"I'll only ever want your heart, Jack," he confessed. "And you can have mine in return."

Jack felt the younger man's heart beat under his fingers and smiled softly, giving in and letting his mental barriers down. He leant in and rested his head against Will's chest.

"I'm tired," he sighed, closing his eyes.

"D'you want me to leave so you can get some sleep?" the blacksmith asked softly, relishing in the feel of Jack pressed against him.

"No," he said immediately, "You can stay here. Pearl would like that. I'm glad I got her back… and you."

Will's heart swelled as Jack repeated, "Happy I got _you_ back…"

"I'm happy you're back as well," Will replied.

"So… they lied? Because I did see the Pearl again, as well as people…"

"Yes, they lied, Jack. You can see people again," he said quietly, "And you're back where you belong."

"Good."

Jack sighed and closed his eyes, murmuring, "I haven't slept in a month, and now when I have a chance to, I can't."

Will gave a comforting squeeze to Jack's shoulder, saying, "You need to sleep. C'mon, just put your head on the pillow and you'll drift off eventually, alright?"

Jack did as he was told, but instead of closing his eyes, he kept them open and focused on something near the ceiling for a while. Will, not being reassured of Jack's stability, slowly slid into the bed next to the other man, being sure not to come too close to him.

After a few minutes, Jack closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

Will closed his eyes as well and whispered, "Good night."

"Good night, Will."


	2. Chapter 2

"_Good night, Will."_

_--_

A few hours into the night, Will turned in his sleep, over onto his side and away from Jack.

Somehow feeling the loss of contact with the warm body, Jack woke in a frenzied state. "Will! Will, don't leave!"

The younger man, startled awake by the noise, quickly sat up and lit a candle. He saw Jack with his head bowed and in his hands, quietly muttering something to himself.

"Jack?" Will touched the other man's shoulder. "What happened?"

Jack looked up. "Please don't leave," he whispered again. His face was streaked with tears.

"I'll never leave you, Jack. Never," Will said quickly, instinct taking over and making him hug the pirate close to his body.

"But… you left the bed… and I couldn't feel you anymore," Jack said quietly, looking ashamed.

"I'm right here, and I'm not leaving."

He maneuvered Jack and himself back down to the pillow, all the while keeping one arm wrapped around the older man's waist. He felt Jack grip the front of his shirt tightly, as if trying to ensure himself he wasn't going anywhere.

"I'm staying with you, Jack," Will reassured him.

"Thank you."

"Morning, Captain," Gibbs said carefully, remembering not to say or do anything that seemed suspicious in Jack's mind.

"Good morning," Jack replied quietly. He looked round at Will, who nodded, silently telling him this man was trustworthy.

For the whole day, Jack stayed at the helm, steering the Black Pearl and somewhat nervously exchanging words with his crew, always a bit reluctant to engage in any activity that involved physically doing something and coming into accidental contact with anybody else.

-

"You okay?" Will asked him that evening, bringing him a tray of food.

"Yes," the pirate said, accepting the tray and sitting down on an empty barrel and taking a bite out of a chicken leg. "I haven't eaten properly in days."

Will sighed and said, "Well, eat up then, we can't have the Captain getting ill now, can we?"

Jack smiled a bit and said, "Right." Then a troubled expression crossed his features for a moment as he looked into the other man's eyes.

"What is it?" Will asked.

Jack only put the tray down and leaned toward the younger man. He planted his lips on Will's and drew back quickly, eyes wide and shocked. A few moments passed in silence.

"I – sorry, just wanted to…" Jack stammered, not being like his usual self, "Sorry."

He then went below deck, leaving Will to sit there looking confused but feeling as if he was floating.

_He kissed me… _he thought happily, slowly making his way below deck to ask Jack what it had been for.

"Jack?"

He knocked on the Captain's cabin door. After hearing no answer, he opened it and entered. Jack had his back turned away from Will and he was rummaging through one of his cabinets, apparently looking for something.

"Ah, there you are," Jack muttered to himself, pulling out a bottle of dark red Jamaican rum and opening it, taking a long swallow and swishing it around his mouth before turning around and looking at Will.

"William."

"Erm… what – why did you kiss me just then?" Will tried not to look to eager to know, so he spoke to the floor instead of looking at Jack.

However, he was forced to look up when Jack didn't answer once again, so he raised his head and searched the pirate's face intently. Jack took another swallow from the bottle and sat down on his bed, looking confused and scared at the same time. Will silently sat down next to him and whispered, "You okay, Jack? Maybe you should rest for a bit."

Jack shook his head and said, "If I offended you, mate, I'm sorry, but –"

"No… no, you didn't offend me, I only –"

"I just wanted to…" Jack ploughed on awkwardly, now doing what Will had done a moment ago, and looking at the floor.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to… alright," he took a deep breath and started, "Will, you're the most important person in the world to me, and after the month-long experience in that prison, I wanted to… to see if the most important person to me… wanted to love me back."

Before Will could process what this meant, Jack sadly added, "And I'm sorry, Will, I'm sorry. Just please don't stop being my friend…"

Will's answer was a sudden lunge for the man's mouth, trapping it with his own. Jack was so surprised he didn't respond, and Will drew back, looking in the pirate's eyes expectantly.

"I've loved you from the moment I first set eyes on you, Jack," Will said, smiling and tracing the pirate's jawline with his thumb. "Remember? We had that duel in the Blacksmith's Shoppe… I couldn't sleep that night."

Jack smiled and leant forward to kiss him again. Will met him halfway and put one hand on the back of Jack's head as they kissed thoroughly, tongues entwining and battling for dominance, hands roaming new bodies for the first time…

When they broke apart, they rested their foreheads together, breathing slightly raggedly, as Jack whispered, "Thank you for not leaving me."

Will only smiled and said, "I'd never abandon my Captain. And you're my Captain. Always and forever."


End file.
